


Storytime

by dizzy



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bastardized version of today’s dailyficprompt, which involves a character in costume as a mascot. Darren as a children’s show host. Also, this is the fluffiest fluff I’ve fluffed in a while. </p><p>On tumblr <a href="http://alittledizzy.tumblr.com/post/79427149864/storytime-in-puppys-playhouse-chris-colfer-darren">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storytime

Chris sneaks onto the set on a Thursday afternoon. The first thing he hears is the sound of children's laughter.

The laughter stills his feet outside of a heavy studio door. He knows they aren't filming yet. He knows Darren's schedule - not as well as his own, but better, since Chris has problems sticking to a schedule like that these days. He knows that this is the time every day that Darren sends him pictures of all the children laughing and hamming it up. It's when he does the warm up for them - with them - and posts for photos with family members. He takes almost as much time with them before - just talking and giving them the most special kind of day that he can - as he does actually filming with them.

Chris pushes open the door. A couple of people notice him, but once they realize who he is they don't say anything. He steps further into the room and spots Darren's assistant. Her face lights up and she waves at him.

Then he sees Darren, sitting with a little girl that can't be more than five on his lap. He's listening to her intently and when she says something with wide-eyed sincerity he responds back in kind. His nose is already painted brown but he isn't wearing those goofy ears he puts on yet, or the tail. Chris has only seen him in the costume once in person, when Darren swiped it from set citing that he needed to get into character. He'd worn it all night long, until the point where he was a little too in character and chased Chris around the living room until it resulted in a bruised knee and a very offended cat.

Chris slides into one of the chairs set up for parents just outside of the camera's scope. He checks his phone to make sure it's on silent and spends the next few minutes just observing.

Then the little girl is up and running back to her mother and Darren gets to his feet. He rolls his shoulders and pops his knuckles in a way that tugs at Chris's heart, reminiscent of the days when they'd shared a set... not one like this, though. That one was a world away and what feels to Chris like another lifetime.

"Hey, Jake, you know where my tail is?" Darren calls out. He grabs his phone - and that, really, that's another thing that hasn't changed, Darren's inability to not check his phone every two seconds - and frowns at it.

A grin tugs at Chris's mouth. Darren's probably waiting on a reply from Chris, to the last text he sent.

"Don't see it over here," one of the PA's calls out. "Your dressing room, maybe? I can run and get it for you."

"Don't worry about that," Chris says, rising to his feet. "Darren has to go back to his dressing room for a few minutes, anyway."

Darren's face lights up so brightly that if he were wearing the tail, Chris would have expected it to actually wag. He walks over to Darren and gives him a light kiss on the lips, trying to avoid brown makeup smearing. "What are you doing here?" Darren asks. "Come on, dressing room's this way."

"Then you can introduce me to everyone." Chris smiles. He knows most of the names, if not the faces of those behind the scenes. "And no reason. I was just out and didn't have much to do, so I thought I'd visit my husband at work. I miss him while he's slaving away in an oversized doghouse reading children's books all day..."

Chris sighs dramatically.

"Oh, I know. It's a hard life, let me tell you." Darren beams at him. "But I'm glad you did, because your husband is always happy to see you."


End file.
